


Squad on the onbeat

by Kai_T (orphan_account)



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kai_T
Summary: After Prom everyone says goodbye and heads off to the colleges and Universities they got accepted to.What relationships are created? Which relationships die ? And which survive?





	1. Graduation

**Leah Burke**

It had been a few days  since Prom.

Today was graduation day and I wasn't ready yet.

I was still working on Abby's drawing with two girls kissing during Prom.

I was almost finished when I got a call from Abby. I quickly answered the call. "Hey!" I said smiling. "Hey" Abby said. "Sooo today's graduation day!" I said starting to draw again. "Yeah I can't believe it and tomorrow we're going to be cleaning out our lockers and stuff like that" Abby said. I couldn't see her but I could tell she was smiling. " I'm working on your drawing by the way " I said smiling. "Really?" Abby asked happily. "Yeah!" I said adding some more details in Abby's hair. "Cool, so about Athens I was wondering if we were still planning on being roommates ?" Abby asked. "Definitely" I said smiling. "Great I'll uh see you at graduation then !" Abby said. "See you my beautiful girlfriend!" I said grinning like crazy. "Oh my god you're going to be the death of me!" Abby said. "Really cause I was pretty sure you were going to be the death of me!" I said with a smile.".

"I really like you Leah Burke" Abby said I could tell she was grinning . " I really like you too Abby Suso!" I said smiling. "See you later Leah" Abby said. "See you later Abby " I said smiling.

We then ended the call. After a few minutes my drawing was finished and I posted it on Tumblr.

Then I got a text from Simon 

**From Simon@Spier: Help emergency!!!!!**

I rolled my eyes and texted him back. 

**_From LeahBurke: what's wrong???_ **

**_From Simon@Spier: ...I don't know what to write on the yearbook._ **

**_From LeahBurke: SIMON!!!! Just write something! Draw a fucking Smiley if nothing else reaches your head!_ **

**_From Simon : K thanks Leah!_ **

~~~~I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

I was about to put my phone down when I got a text from Abby. 

**From Abby: Love the drawing! Wired you the money already! Btw, you should totally try out to be the replacement of Eva! I could call Kaitlyn if you want!**

**From LeahBurke: Thanks! And...fine call K and tell her I'd like to join the band!**

Then I put my phone away and smiled. 

I got up from my desk and continued my packing. 

After a while I was done packing and I had time to lie down on my bed and rest for a while. 

After an hour of lying in bed I decided to check the time and I realized that I had to get ready for graduation. 

"Leah!" Mom called from downstairs "you have to start getting ready for graduation, we have to drive over to school in 30 minutes!" 

I jumped out of bed and wore my graduation toga and hat. 

After doing my hair and makeup I was ready to go. 

So I hopped down the stairs and ran to the car with mom. 

After a while on the road we were at my school. 

We walked into the auditorium and I found Abby waiting by the door. "Abby!" I whispered. Abby turned around and smiled brightly when she saw me. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her nose  in the crook of my neck. She smelled like vanilla, which she always did. 

After a while we pulled away from our embrace and I couldn't help but stare at her. 

She was wearing her graduation toga and looked fantastic. 

"Is this your girlfriend Leah?" Mom asked me. 

I looked at Abby and nodded. " Yeah she's my girlfriend!" I said wrapping an arm around Abby's hip. Abby grinned at me and I grinned right back at her. "It's nice to meet you Abby!" Mom said shaking Abby's hand. 

"Where's Bram and Simon?" I asked Abby with a smile. "Don't know probably heading backstage! We're having one last little preformance before graduation, which reminds me I better head over to backstage right now!" Abby said still grinning at me. "Ok I'll see you later?" I asked. 

"Definitely, see ya babe!" Abby said giving me a quick kiss before heading to the backstage. 

I looked around to check if anyone was looking. Luckily nobody was. 

The last preformance was great. Especially Abby Suso, my girlfriend. 

I still couldn't get over the fact that she was my girlfriend now. 

But that meant I had to break the news to Garrett that we weren't going to be a thing. And I had to tell Nick that I was dating his ex girlfriend. 

So after graduation I stayed behind while everyone went to the graduation party and asked Garrett if we could talk. 

He gladly stayed behind with me. 

"Soo..you wanted to talk?" Garrett asked appearing next to me. " Yeah " I said smiling. Garrett smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Garrett!" I said moving away from him. "What's wrong?" Garrett asked. "You do know I'm not your girlfriend right?" I said frowning. 

"You, you're not?" Garrett asked sadly. "No. Just because I went to Prom with you doesn't mean we're officially a thing like Nick and Taylor." I said putting my hand on Garrett's shoulder. "I love you Gar I really do but just not in that way ". 

Garrett sighed. "So when we went to Prom together that wasn't a date?" Garrett asked. "No" I said frowning. "Oh" Garrett said. 

"I'm sorry Garrett " I said sighing. "No need to feel sorry Burke." Garrett said sighing. "I should have known you were a dyke when you and Suso went out of the toilet holding hands." 

"Bisexual." I said frowning. "Huh?" Garrett asked. "I'm bisexual Garrett " I said smiling. 

"Oh" Garrett said smiling "I accept you!" 

I smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. "Promise this won't make things weird between us?" I asked Garrett. "Promise " Garrett said smiling. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett and I stayed in that position for a while. 

We just sat there in the auditorium with all the empty chairs me leaning on Garrett's shoulder. 

"We should probably head to the party before your girlfriend gets jealous " Garrett said smiling smugly. 

How the hell did he know about me and Abby?!?!?!?

"How?" I asked confused. "You looked pretty lovesick during the prom, but if you aren't in love with me then it must be someone else. And since Abby was the only other person you spent time with during prom, she's the only one who could be your girlfriend " Garrett said looking pretty pleased with himself. 

"She's the only one " I said smiling. "Oh my god you guys are a couple for less than a week and you're already possibly more disgusting than Brimon." Garrett said chuckling. "Brimon?" I asked confused. "You know, Bram and Simon? Brimon?" Garrett said chuckling. "You're hilarious!" I said laughing. 

There was a peaceful silence until we heard a knock we looked to the auditorium door to see Abby. 

"You guys still going to the party?" Abby asked the question directed at me.  
"Nah I was thinking of just heading home and getting my packing completely finished. You could stay the night if you want!" I said awkwardly "or not you know umm..." 

Abby looked at Garrett awkwardly. "He knows about...us" I said looking at Garrett. 

Then Abby loosened up. "Oh ok!" She said smiling "and Leah, I definitely want "  
I smiled at that. 

Abby ran up and sat to the other chair next to me. I laced my left hand with Abby and my right hand with Garrett. 

"Oh Leah, Eva says you're in!' Abby said smiling. "I'm in what?" I asked not getting it." You're in the band! I have a drummer girlfriend!" Abby said smiling.  
"Oh my god Burke that's totally awesome!" Garrett said also grinning at me.  
"Wait really?!?" I asked shocked. 

"Yeah!" Abby said smiling. 

"Want to stay over tonight and help me pack?" I asked Abby. "Sure I'll give you a ride home!" Abby said smiling. 

After a while of talking with Garrett we all got up and walked over to the parking lots. 

I got in with Abby. 

We waved bye to Garrett before we drove of to my house. 

After a while on the road we were at my house. 

I opened the door and let Abby in. 

We sneaked into my room and Abby shut the door behind her. 

Once the door was shut she kissed me. It was short and innocent but totally perfect and amazing. 

I still couldn't believe Abby Suso was actually my girlfriend. 

"You got any boxes?" She asked smiling. I nodded and gestured to a pile of boxes whi I hadn't put together yet. 

Abby's face lit up and she ran to the boxes. 

"You are seriously amazing!" I said smiling at Abby.  
Abby smiled at me. "When did Leah Burke become such a mush?" Abby asked teasing me.  
"I guess you bring out the mush in me!" I said smiling at Abby. Abby smiled back. 

"I know I invited you over to help me pack, but could we do the packing tomorrow and just lazily watch movies in bed?" I asked smiling. Abby chuckled "you are the laziest at times, but you're amazing so sure but we're packing first thing in the morning " Abby said chuckling.

"First thing in the morning!" I said smiling. 

"Hey can I borrow something to wear to sleep?" Abby asked me smiling. "Yeah but I think my clothes are a bit to big for you " I said feeling a bit self conscious. "I don't care!" Abby said smiling at me. 

She ended up borrowing a shirt. 

Seeing Abby wearing my clothes just made me feel happy. 

It felt so surreal. 

Abby grabbed my computer and jumped into my bed. I switched of the lights and we started watching a movie.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day with Abby next to me. 

"Morning girlfriend!" Abby said smiling. "Morning!" I said smiling widely. "Pack" Abby said smiling. I chuckled and nodded. "Ok Let's do this get up! Get jup!" Abby said grinning widely.   
I rolled my eyes but followed her instructions. 

We got up and put together the boxes after a few minutes the boxes were put together.   
We decided to start at my wall. "Hey where does this picture go?" Abby asked with a drarry picture in her hands. "How about we take it with us?" I asked smiling." sounds awesome!" Abby said smiling. She put it in a box and took a marker from my desk and wrote: "Leah Burke's masterpieces to bring to Athens". I smiled at Abby and she smiled back. 

We continued putting things in the keep box and a few in the don't keep box. 

After a while my wall was empty. "Huh look at that " Abby said smiling. "Now you're clothes"

We moved the clothes from my suitcase into a box and put a few more stuff in there. After we filled four boxes of keep boxes and one of don't keep, my closet was totally empty. 

I smiled at Abby. "There we go!" Abby said smiling. 

Then we heard footsteps going up the stairs. It was probably mom. She opened the door and her smile widened once she saw me and Abby packing. "You girls packing?" Mom asked smiling. "Yeah!" I said smiling. "You are going to tell Nick about the both of you before you leave right?" Mom asked smiling. 

I looked at Abby who took a deep breath then nodded. 

"We'll talk to him today!" Abby said smiling at mom. "We?" I asked looking at Abby. "Yeah this is something we should do together Leah!" Abby said smiling. "Ok!" I said nodding. 

Mom smiled at the both of us. "Have fun packing, Leah I'm going to work!" Mom said waving bye. "Bye!" I said waving back at her. 

After a while of packing Abby and I decided to talk to Nick. 

We invited him to wafflehouse. He agreed. 

When we got there Abby took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. 

When we got to Wafflehouse I let go of her hand. 

"Guys over here!" Nick said waving to us. I was somewhat relieved he came by himself. 

We walked over to Nick and sat down. 

"So you guys wanted to talk about something? I hope you guys are ok with me and Taylor!" Nick said worried. "I'm fine with it Nick" Abby said smiling "listen Nick I've moved on too"  
"With who?" Nick asked a Little worried "who is the lucky guy?". "Girl" Abby said smiling. "What?" Nick asked not getting it. "I'm dating a girl Nick" Abby said frowning. "Oh" nick said "I didn't know ". "Yeah nobody did, Simon and Bram know but that's because they caught me and my awesome girlfriend kissing at Prom" Abby said smiling at me. "So you didn't know about this?" Nick asked me. "Oh I knew Nick! I'm the girlfriend!" I said smiling awkwardly.   
Nick's mouth dropped open. " Nick ?" Abby and I asked worried about Nick. Nick shut his mouth again and smiled with tears in his eyes. "I'm ok with you guys being together. I'm more than Ok with it. I'm so so happy for you. But it hurts a bit so I'm going to need a bit of space. Not a lot. Just a bit. " Nick said with happy tears. 

Abby and I looked at each other then at Nick and nodded. "Are we still allowed to be in the same room together?" I asked Nick. "Of course!" Nick said smiling and nodding. I looked at him and smiled. "So you guys are going to Athens huh?" Nick asked. Abby and I nodded.

We talked for a while, we even saw Cal and Nora so they joined our table and we talked with them. 

Then it was time for Abby to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby Suso 

 

_I looked at all the boxes in my room. I was packed I was finished._

_Then I saw that Leah had sent me a picture of all her boxes._

_Then she sent a message saying:" ready for Athens!"_

_I smiled. I decided to take a picture of my boxes and send the picture to Leah as well. "Ready for Athens !" I texted._

_I had never been with a girl before. But dating Leah Burke was so far the best thing that ever happened to me. Such a pity that I couldn't take her to Prom. I really wanted to. But she was already going with Garrett and I had just broken up with Nick weeks ago._

_Nick was amazing, and we had a good run but Leah. Leah was everything. Leah was everything I ever wanted and when I saw her at Prom it was so so hard to stay away from her._

_So to make up for not being able to be her Prom date I wanted to do something else for her._

_I decided that I would get her a promise ring. We had just been dating for 2 weeks so it was too soon to be engaged or anything, but it was a promise._

_I texted Simon and went to target and bought stuff to make her one her one._

_Then we went to the car and made Leah's ring._

__

_"So have you guys told Nick yet?" Simon asked once we got into his car. "Yeah" I said smiling. "Oh my god how did he take the news?" Simon asked. "He took it pretty well!" I said smiling. "I can't believe that you're leaving for the university of Georgia tomorrow!" Simon said pouting._

_"I can't believe it either!" I said sighing. Simon and I leaned onto his car._

_Then both our phones buzzed with a text._

**_From Leah: Help!!!!_ **

_Simon and I glanced at each other then looked back at our phones._

**_From Abby_: 3_ Suso: what's wrong babe?_ **

**_From Simon: What's wrong Leah?_ **

**_From Simon: ooh... we're on the babe level now?_ **

**_From Leah: shut up Simon this is serious!!!! Mom is inviting everyone to our house for a farewell party!!!_ **

**_From Abby: what's wrong with that?_ **

**_From Leah: I don't know! It's at Wells'  house!!!!!!_ **

**_From Abby: don't worry babe. Send us the address and we'll be there._ **

**_From Leah: what would I do without you?_ **

**_From Abby: you'd live , but that's sweet._ **

_Leah texted the address on the group chat with the whole squad in it._

_After reading where it was I put my phone in my pocket and let Simon drive me to my house._

_Leah said it was a fancy party so I wore a fancy dress._

 


	5. Chapter 5

"You! look! amazing!" Simon said looking at me and smiling.   
"Help me do. my hair?" I asked pointing at my dark dark brown wavy hair.   
Simon looked at me and shrugged. "It looks great already!" Simon said smiling.   
"I want it straight!" I said smiling. "Oh a new look for college?" Simon asked intrested.   
I nodded. 

Simon got my iron and helped me straighten my hair. 

When he was finished my hair was longer and reached my shoulders. 

"OMG you look absolutely amazing!" Simon said smiling."I know!" I said looking at my hair. 

Simon drove back to his house to go get dressed. 

And I wore my beautiful dress. 

I tied my hair in a bun leaving a strand of hair down. 

I then did my makeup and drove to Wells' house. 

When we got there, there was a sign that said "Head in for the Leah Burke goodbye party "   
I smiled. I got out of my car and met up with Bram and Simon outside. "Oh my god his house is ginormous!" Simon said laughing. "Yeah it is we should probably head inside and find Leah!" I said smiling. "Sure let's head to your girlfriend!" Simon said laughing.

We walked inside and were surprised to see almost everyone there.   
It was like we were doing a redo of Prom which was sorta amazing. 

After looking around for a while I saw Leah sitting on a chair all alone. 

I walked over to her and put my hands on her eyes. 

"Hmm small hands, smooth and nice, must be...my girlfriend!" Leah said smiling.   
I removed my hands from her face. She turned around and smiled at me. 

Since there were other people around I just gave her a bone crushing hug. 

"Thank god you're here!" Leah said smiling at me "too many strangers are trying to mingle with me tonight !" 

"Aww my poor xenophobic girlfriend!" I said smiling.   
"I'm not a Xenophobe!" Leah said in her defense "are too!" I said smiling at her. 

Leah was amazing


	6. Chapter 6

"You straightened your hair!" Leah said smiling at me. "Yeah " I said smiling. "I like It!" Leah said smiling.

I then remembered the promise rings.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked hoping to give hers to her somewhere a bit more private. "Sure!" Leah said jumping up from the chair and going outside. We took a little walk and found a way to the roof. 

And after lots of complaining I was able to convince Leah to go up on the roof with me. 

"I Uh got us a going away present!" I said taking the ring out. "Abby!" Leah said smiling.

Then she looked worried "we've only been dating for two weeks!" Leah said. "I know it's a promise ring!" I said smiling. "What are you promising?" Leah asked. "I promise, to love you, to care for you, to be yours for as long as I shall live" I said smiling. Leah smiled at me. "So will you be mine?" I asked smiling . "I do!" Leah said laughing. I chuckled and put the ring on her finger." I made it myself!" I said proudly. ""It's gorgeous Abby thank you!" Leah said wearing it. 

"You're perfect Abby Suso!" Leah said leaning her head on my shoulder. 

I smiled. I just sat there with my girlfriend looking at the view.

We heard a cough behind us and saw that it was Bram and Simon. "Hey" Leah said to Simon. "Hey!" Simon said smiling. Simon went next to me  and Bram went next to Simon. 

Simon put an arm around my shoulder and held Bram's hand with his other. 

"I'm really glad we're all friends!" Simon said smiling. "I'm really glad too!" I said smiling at Simon. 

Then the four of us were looking at the view, not really speaking. 

Then we heard footsteps getting closer and saw that it was Nick and Taylor. 

"Hey!" He said with a wave. "Hi!" I said smiling. Nick smiled and sat down next to Leah. 

Taylor sat next to him. He put an arm around Leah's shoulder and another around Taylor's waist. 

Now the 6 of us were sitting there. Not saying anything. Just enjoying the peaceful silence. 


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled at Leah who smiled at Nick who smiled at Taylor who smiled at Simon who smiled at Bram, it was fucking wonderful.

"Let's go downstairs before they wonder where the superstar has gone !" Simon said getting up and patting Leah on the shoulder. "Thanks Simon but I'm no superstar " Leah said smiling. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Leah. "Stop it Leah, you're the greatest, you're amazing!" I said resting my chin on her shoulder. Leah smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Ok it's kinda painful to admit it but you guys are freaking adorable!" Nick said smiling at Leah and I. "Thanks Nick!" Leah and I said at the same time.

"Wanna get back down?" I asked Leah taking her hand. "No not really " Leah said chuckling. I decided to rephrase. "Are you ready to return to your farewell party?" I asked smiling. Leah squeezed my hand and nodded.

We got up and left with the others.

It was a great party. It was really sweet of Wells to throw Leah a farewell party. Suddenly the music changed from fast and lively to slow and romantic.

I looked to Leah and smiled. "Prom redo?" I asked gesturing to the dancefloor. Leah smiled and nodded "definitely" Leah said. I took her hand in mine and guided her to the dancefloor.

Then we started dancing and everything just felt so good, so natural, so there, different than what I had with Nick, perfectly perfect. Totally amazing.

"Abby"Leah whispered "I have something for you too" 

she gave me a box and I opened it. There was a compass necklace inside and a message saying:"I'd be lost without you " 

 ****

I smiled at Leah and wrapped my hands around her waist as we moved to the rhythm. 

"You're amazing!" I said smiling. 

Leah smiled and helped me wear my new necklace. "I Love this!" I said smiling. "You look gorgeous!" Leah said smiling. 

I remembered that I had bought a necklace similar to what Leah had gotten me. 

 

I smiled and took the box out of my pocket and gave it to Leah. 

Leah opened it and chuckled. 

"I'm nuts about you too Abby Suso!" Leah said smiling. 

I chuckled and helped Leah wear her necklace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah Burke**

 

_I smiled at Abby as we danced._

_She was perfect. She was my everything now._

_We danced for a while and talked to mom and other people. Then the party and everyone went back home._

_The next day I stacked my boxes and made sure I was ready to leave._

_Nick had told me to come meet him at his garage._

_So I drove to the garage and knocked on his door. He opened the door and smiled at me._

_"I have something for you Leah!" Nick said gesturing me to go inside. "What is it?" I asked excited and scared at the same time._

_He gestured to his drum kit which was folded and ready to be taken somewhere or moved._

_"What's with the drum kit?" I asked chuckling. "It's for you silly!" Nick said laughing. "What Nick I can't accept this!!" I said thinking of reasons why in the hell Nick would give me his Drum kit!" I never use it, so you should have it!" Nick said smiling. "Seriously?" I asked laughing. "No joke" Nick said with a smile._

_I chuckled and hugged him. "Thanks Nick!" I said pulling away from our embrace. "Anything you need Burke " Nick said smiling. "So you guys are ready to leave!"_

_I nodded_

_"Yeah all is packed!" I said smiling. " That's great Leah, I'm happy for you!" Nick said smiling. "Thanks!" I said smiling. "So I guess this is goodbye!" Nick said a bit awkwardly"You're already going to go to Boston today?" I asked. "Yeah I'm leaving earlier than you " Nick said smiling. I nodded and hugged him one last time before I took his packed drum kit and took it with me to my house._

_Once in my room I put my new drum kit with the boxes._

_Then I texted Abby._

_**From LeahBurke: Nick gave me his Drum kit** _

_**From Abby_: 3_ Suso: OMG! That's so great of Nick!** _

_**From LeahBurke: I know.** _

_**From Abby_: 3_ Suso: So you ready to go?** _

_**From LeahBurke: yeah** _

_**From Abby_: 3_ Suso: Simon just texted me saying he wants us to go to Waffle House so we can say goodbye. Everyone's joining.** _

_**From LeahBurke: Oh ok , see you soon?** _

_**From Abby_: 3_ Suso: ya see you there!** _

I smiled and put my phone away. 

I went to Waffle House with the car. 

When I got there I went inside and looked for the others. When I found them I sat with them. 

"Hey!" They all said. "Hey" I said smiling. I smiled at Abby and sat next to her. 

Everyone was there even Nick and Taylor. 

"I thought you were leaving already " I told Nick. "Yeah but I couldn't say no to one more goodbye party" Nick said smiling. I nodded. 

"Leah! Abby! I have something for you!" Simon said smiling. Bram took something out of his bag and gave it to me and Abby. 

It was a gift voucher. "It's to get furniture for free in Athens!" Simon said smiling. 

Ok Simon was seriously the awesomest after Abby. 

 

 


End file.
